Shadowed Memories
by cheeky doggie
Summary: My version of what happened while Dark is in the Sage of Sleep. Takes place when Daisuke takes Riku's 9th feather. Please R&R and slight spoilers for book 5.
1. See the Light

**Shadowed Memories**

**Um, hi. This story is my version of what happened while Dark was in the Sage of Sleep, THIS IS BASED ON THE MANGA NOT THE ANIME! Sorry, to anime readers, but I think the manga version is more interesting in that area. It happens round about when Daisuke gets the 9th memory feather from Riku. I had been expecting this to happen in the story and was very disappointed when it didn't. Please R&R because I will be happy to know that SOMEbody read it. SLIGHT SPOILER FOR BOOK 5!**

**Chapter 1: See the Light**

"Yes! There's the feather!" Daisuke whispered joyfully to To-to, who was standing next to him. The redhead, along with his guide the Towa no Shirube, were in the mirror world of the artefact the Sage of Sleep. They were looking for the 10 memory feathers of Daisuke's alter-ego, Kaitou Dark Mousy, who was recently trapped in the mirror. Upon their arrival, Daisuke had learnt that in this dream world of Dark, he didn't exist. In fact, Dark existed as Daisuke in this world, with no memory of his time in the real world. To restore his memory, Daisuke had to find the 10 black feathers in order to do so. So far, however, all the feathers had been found with GIRLS, presumably ones Dark had favoured specially. That WOMANIZER! Daisuke had thought when he first realised this. Heck, he had even taken a feather off his 10 year old mother! There was also a freaky image he had imagined of Dark laughing (and looking) evilly, claiming that 'ALL WOMAN ARE MINE!'

"Daisuke!" a clear feminine voice rang out through the air. The redhead jumped up at his name, only then remembering that Riku was not talking to him but to the 'other' Daisuke.

"Hi Riku. Wait a minute…" the purple haired male pulled out Daisuke by the shirt, out of the bushes where he had fallen in his surprise, having noticed the blob of red hair.

Amethyst eyes stared into ruby orbs, scowls clearly evident in their depths.

"You're that little pervert from earlier! What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone!"

(A/N: Pervert! Ha! Look who's talking!)

Daisuke stared into the other boy's eyes, a determined look on his face.

"You have to remember, Dark! It's me, Daisuke, remember!"

"I'm not Dark! And **I'm** Daisuke!"

**SHOVE!**

The boys pushed away from each other simultaneously, both with equally firm looks on their faces.

"See? You **are **Dark. If you hadn't been trained since birth, we wouldn't be so evenly matched!" the redhead pointed out, knowing his statement was true.

If Dark was affected by that, however, he didn't show it clearly. The purple haired teen grabbed the other boy's shirt and pulled him close.

"Listen here you squirt." He hissed menacingly. "I don't know who you are but if you don't bug off, I'm going to call the police. You got that? Now scram!"

However, Daisuke stayed put, and a hint of a smirk was on his face. He could tell Dark was surprised by his accusation.

"Why would Kaitou Dark want to practically _hand _himself to the police? To you, they are simply guards to dodge and laugh at."

The other boy gritted his teeth, obviously enraged by his stubbornness.

"Yeah right! As if I'm the legendary Phantom Thief Dark! Stop bugging me! Now just beat it kid!"

"I have a name you know."

"Oh and what's that? Daisuke Niwa? Or Phantom Thief Dark?" he sneered, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"As a matter of fact…I'm both." Daisuke stated calmly.

Purple eyes flashing threateningly as he pushed the redhead away, with such force that Daisuke was about to fall on his back. He flipped around nimbly, skidding across the rough ground. He straightened up and glared at the shocked boy. Was it shock from watching him perform this feat, or from realisation, he didn't know.

Daisuke watched as Dark headed his way, hope in his heart. Had he finally remembered? Uh…no. That was evident since Dark had thrown a sharp punch his way, and he had only narrowly avoided it.

Dark towered over Daisuke, leering sinisterly. He just **had **to be taller than Daisuke in the dream world too.

"Look you. Stop playing around with me. You don't want to get on my bad side!" he growled. "What is your **real** name and what are you trying to prove?"

Crimson orbs looked up pleadingly into amethyst ones, but the mouth remained firm.

"I told you. My name is Daisuke Niwa and I'm your other half. Alter-ego. Tamer. Host. Whatever you want to call it."

"Wha…?" Dark trailed off, confusion written all over his face.

"I am you." Daisuke replied, a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Like hell you're not!" he shouted, thrusting Daisuke away once again. "Now take your gibberish somewhere else you weirdo!"

Daisuke was about to counter back again when he heard To-to's voice.

"Stop Daisuke! It's no use! He won't remember until you get all the feathers!"

When he wouldn't listen, To-to used her own magic, and a flurry of black feathers swirled between the boys, separating them.

"Now just get the feather and hurry up! We don't have long left!" she ordered, halting the storm.

Daisuke hesitated, shooting a glare at the older boy, who was clearly stunned. His eyes were wide open, transfixed by the falling feathers. For a moment, it seemed as if it was just Daisuke and the Kaitou on each side of the feathers. Dark was wrapped in a black cage, each feathery piece filled with negative feelings of loneliness. He looked up, and his eyes were glazed, as if forgetting who he truly was, before the image faded, leaving only the gaping boy, who uttered 3 words, that Daisuke could only just hear.

"Black feathers…? _Dark_?"

Riku watched them all, confused and slightly afraid. What was going on? Who was this boy who claimed to be Daisuke? And did that woman just use _magic_?

Giving another meaningful look in the other's direction, the redhead walked to Riku, where she was clutching a black feather in her hand.

"I'm sorry Riku, but I'm going to have to take your feather." He placed it into his pocket with the rest before heading off, more determined then ever to save Dark.

* * *

"To-to! We can't find the last feather!" Daisuke groaned, leaning against the clock tower with the Eternal Guide.

She concentrated slightly, before looking up and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Daisuke, but I can't seem to locate the feather! And there's only 30 minutes left!"

"_And the Phantom Thief Dark has disappeared! Where could he have gone with the artefact?"_

Daisuke looked up suddenly.

"That's it! The _Phantom Thief _Dark must have the last feather!" he stood up as he saw Dark darting near where he was. "I'm going after him!"

With that, he took off, jumping rooftops as he followed the racing Thief.

"Dark! Wait up DARK!"

"Wow! Daisuke's so amazing! He doesn't even need wings!" exclaimed To-to admiringly as she watched the two.

Daisuke followed the Phantom Thief everywhere, over houses, skidding down rooftops, even jumping through trees. Yet it seemed that no matter how hard he ran, he never got any closer to Dark, but at least Dark didn't get any further away either.

Eventually, he went back to the clock tower where To-to was waiting with a loud round of applause.

"That was amazing Daisuke!" she squealed, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"Well, I haven't been trained since birth for nothing," he replied modestly. However, the disappointment of failure soon returned to him and he slumped down, sighing audibly.

'My abilities are the same as Dark's, so I'll NEVER catch up to him.' He thought glumly. 'Unless…I catch him at home!' he brightened up as he explained his plan to his guide.

She smiled weakly but there was a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

"That's a great plan Daisuke, but I can't take you there. I'm only just strong enough to fly myself."

"Don't worry To-to. You need to preserve your energy anyway. Hmmm… now what to do…"

"Kyuuuu!"

"What the…Wiz!"

"Kyuu!" the bunny nodded his head in a happy affirmation. Daisuke turned to To-to, hope alight in his heavy heart.

"To-to! Is this Wiz from my world or from this mirror world?"

Towa looked up and mumbled something faintly.

"What! I can't hear you To-to!" Daisuke was getting frantic. There were only 15 minutes left!

"Come on To-to! I need you to help me! And you've got to stay alive so when we're done, I can take you home!"

Happiness filled the Eternal Guide's eyes as she, seemingly with more strength, sat up and hugged him gratefully.

"Thank-you so much for that promise Daisuke! You're the first person who has ever told me that I was needed!" she sobbed happily. Daisuke patted her back awkwardly, waiting for her to finish.

Finally, she sat back and peered at the white bunny with searching eyes.

"Yup! He's definitely from the real world Daisuke! Apparently, he sensed your need for help and came to assist you!"

"Kyuuu!" cried Wiz, nodding his head in confirmation.

"Yes! Now I can go home to meet Dark!" he exclaimed, standing up. "Ok Wiz, transform into the wings!"

"Kyuuu!"

"What! Awwww, come on Wiz! You have to!"

"Kyuu!"

"What's the use of coming to help when you can't fly me somewhere!

"Kyuuuu!" said the bunny once again, shaking a firm no. He would not transform unless it was for Dark.

Daisuke picked up Wiz and looked straight into his crimson eyes.

"Come on Wiz. You have to do this for Dark's sake! He would want you to anyway…"

The bunny seemed to think for a bit before giving a short cry.

"Kyuuu!"

"To-to! Do you know what he is saying?" he asked the older woman.

To-to nodded.

"Yes. He is saying that you have to take the appearance of Dark so his transformation could take place."

"Ok."

Wiz gave a happy cry as To-to muttered an incantation, which transformed Daisuke's appearance to that of Dark's. The redhead was surrounded by a deep blue light, before his hair grew longer and darker, a deep plum colour, and he grew slightly taller. He was even dressed in one of Dark's thieving outfits, sleeveless black top with white lining and stiches across the middle and black pants (To-to can do a lot of different spells XD).

**FWOOSH!**

Black feathers swirled everywhere as Wiz transformed into jet black wings on to Daisuke's back.

"Ready To-to? To-to!" he crouched down next to the unconscious bird. He picked her up gently and placed her in his pocket, hoping she could hang on for awhile longer.

"Ok Wiz! Home to Dark!"

"Kyuuuuu!"

With a rush of black feathers, Tamer and wings flew off towards the Niwa residence.

* * *

In the place of Dark's imprisonment, To-to materialized. This was only her spirit form; her real body was safe with Daisuke. However, Dark was not there. Instead, Dark-as-he-was-in-this-mirror-world (We'll call him Mirror Dark) was before her, stubbornly refusing to give in.

"Listen to me Dark!" she urged him, but he simply would not look her in the eye.

"Daisuke's right you know." She whispered, knowing that Dark could hear her. "And deep down, in your heart, you know it too. Just that, the place is locked, and the key gone. The only key now, is for your willingness to come back, be Kaitou Dark once more." She smiled, contentment alight in her eyes. "Daisuke's a great person, he cares about you. So don't leave him alone…if you don't want to come back, Daisuke will not leave, and he will be forever trapped in this maze of mirrors that you have created. He will be trapped, truly isolated like you are now, except, he has no place here. He does not exist as himself here. You at least somewhat belong in your dream world."

Mirror Dark looked away adamantly, but To-to could see the real Dark, trapped within tendrils of confusion. His wings were wrapped around him firmly, leaving only a small vision of sight. His wings that once gave him freedom above all, now his personal cage. He looked up, and she could see his isolation.

"I…don't know how." He whispered softly. "I want to…but a part of me doesn't…all I wanted was to be normal." His eyes were blinded by his imaginary dreams of fitting in when he knew he couldn't, and accepted it long ago. But now, now that he had another chance, he did not seem to want to leave.

To-to's eyes filled with tears. Poor Dark…maybe it **was** best to leave him here. But then, he will be forever blinded by his false hopes, hiding him from his real dreams. And Daisuke…she couldn't leave Daisuke here, where he did not belong.

She looked down at her hands, tears running down her pale cheeks.

"How…COULD you!" she sobbed angrily, her voice rising an octave with every word. "HOW COULD YOU! You are not alone! Daisuke is still with you! As well as every member of the Niwa family that there ever has been and ever will be!" she looked up, determination calling out from every part of her body. She had to make him see, she _had _to.

"And…are you…are you just going to leave them _alone_? When they truly care for you? Are you going to make them all suffer what you are going through? This is not the Dark I know! The Dark who is like a god in our realm! Do you want to be someone who puts a whole clan into eternal sadness? You are an important part of every Niwa males' life. You are their other half. Without you, they are incomplete. It is acceptable that you leave when the time is right but now…now…you are going to leave Daisuke in the dark forever!" she screamed at him, willing him to understand. Her normally cheerful eyes were saddened by Dark. Couldn't he see what he was truly doing?

"He has Riku…" Dark stated quietly, normally vibrant, knowing, purple eyes downcast.

"Don't you get it? Riku isn't enough when he knows you left him before she accepts both of you! Isn't it a Phantom Thief's job to give as well take! Well then, give Daisuke the feeling of being wanted and accepted! He will feel that you did not care about him at all, when he has truly accepted you for whom and what you are!" To-to shrieked, crystal tear drops flying around her.

"Look how hard he is searching for the true you! The true you who is his alter-ego and the Kaitou Dark!"

"No…they don't accept me. I'm a curse, taking away their freedom to truly love and be loved. I know, that in their hearts, all they ever feel towards me is hatred…For once I didn't want to be the centre of attention. I just wanted to be a bystander, free from all sins. Accepted, by…everyone."

He was consuming himself in more and more lies. Lying to himself, encouraging the wings to hold him tighter, refusing to accept reality.

Dark looked away, sadness still remaining, and the wings covered him even more so.

To-to thought of the young redhead, trying his best to get Dark back.

"Hurry Daisuke," she whispered. "Before the Black Wings takes Dark from you forever…"

**

* * *

So what do you think of my remake of it? Hope you enjoyed my weird version of it. Dark is REALLY angsty here, for some reason, I like angsty fics. Really hard to explain, but those type of stories seem to like, affect me. I love suspense. Hehehe, Daisuke kinda speaks the way Dark does when: SPOILER!** When Daisuke is trapped in the Second Hand of Time and asks Dark who he was when Dark came to rescue him! **Yeah and To-to takes the spotlight here. I just HAD to put in a depressed Dark. But all the same, it is much appreciated if you review! So, ta! Press that 'Go' button at the bottom corner and I'll leave you in peace!**


	2. Which Dark is Which?

**Shadowed Memories**

**Annnnnnnnd the second chapter is up! Mind you, this story's going to be pretty short, seeing as it's only a remake of the original. But please (picks up loudspeaker set on max) READ AND REVIEW! Better yet, give me some constructive criticism, good or bad. And maybe I'll do other stories based on this one. Its only a thought now though. And now, the chapter 2 of this story!**

**Chapter Two: Which Dark is Which?**

**(About the chapter title, seriously, _I'm_ really confused. Explained more at bottom.)**

**(This is when mirror Dark (who will be called Daisuke as long as the real one is not around) goes home after his little 'meeting'. The Dark-who-does-the-stealing-in-this-mirror-world's POV)**

"Hey what's up Dai?" Dark asked, noticing the obviously irritated boy slam the front door. Of course, in this world, he wasn't actually a part of any of the Niwa's, but he and the said clan had a contract of a sort. In return for eternally protecting their magical family, they would secretly house Dark and his artefacts.

Daisuke was the Niwa's son. In face, he looked uncannily liked Dark. As Emiko cheerfully put it: "Dark being part of the family for so long must have influenced our DNA! After all, he _has _been with us for 300 years."

"Lousy kid…oh hi Dark." Muttered the boy, noticing his family's sworn protector lounging lazily on the couch.

"Did m-"

Dark cut him off before he could continue.

"Like I care about being discovered. No one can tell me what to do. Sure, I protect your family, but I don't have to listen to your family all the time."

Daisuke sighed. The Thief _never_ considered what could happen if he brought a friend home with him and was spotted.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked again. Sure, the boy had like, a permanent 'Leave me alone' look on his head, but he mostly didn't have an irritated one as well.

"Well…" Daisuke started, flopping onto the couch near Dark's one. "Today, just after school, when I had met up with Riku, that little redhead from earlier appeared. You know, the one I told you about before school."

"Yeah yeah." Dark replied lazily. "Just keep going."

"And like, I noticed him and told him to just leave me alone. But then he goes on all about this stuff about me being you and he being me. When I pushed him off, he did the same thing at the exact same time, and he, I don't know how, but he knew about my training from mom and grandpa. He said, 'See? You** are **Dark? If you hadn't been trained from birth, we wouldn't be so evenly matched.'"

Dark furrowed his brow in confusion. An impostor?

"I grabbed him, and told him to bug off again. And I even threatened to call the police! And does he go? Noooooo. He just smirked and asked me why Kaitou Dark would want to hand himself to the police. Cause they're 'just guards to dodge and laugh at for you.'"

Dark smirked. That kid must have known him well.

"That jerk! He's almost like Satoshi!" Daisuke grumbled, slamming the poor couch pillow on the ground.

"Well, then he went on about having a name, and I get sarcastic. I ask him, 'What's that? Daisuke Niwa? Or Phantom Thief Dark?' And you know what he says?"

Dark was _really _interested now. "What?"

"He says his _both. _Can you believe that? I pushed him off so that he would fall on his back, but he twisted around, and just landed on his feet, just like a cat!"

"Or…" Dark pointed out. "Like someone whose had training since birth and is used to these situations. In fact, he sounds like a thief-in-training."

"…" Daisuke was slightly stunned by his reply. Was Dark actually _serious _for once?

"Anyway, I'm really annoyed by this point, and I go and give him a punch."

Dark flinched. Ouch. He felt kinda sorry for the boy. When Daisuke punched, you _get _punched. Hard. And it wasn't easy to dodge his punches either. He knew. More than once he had been the infuriation of Daisuke.

"But he dodged it! Just like that, he moved out of the way!" Daisuke emphasized by snapping his fingers. Dark whistled. This kid was _goooood_.

"When I tell him to tell me his real name, that smart-alec jerk says, 'I told you. My name is Daisuke Niwa and I'm your other half. Alter-ego. Tamer. Host. Whatever you want to call it.'"

Dark was suddenly lost in his mind. A feeling…a strange feeling that he _knew _the redhead. He hadn't seen him before but it seemed that he knew exactly who he was. But how could that be?

_Of course you would know your other half. It's a part of the Niwa bloodline._

Dark blinked. Other half? But that little voice said no more.

"…and I tell him to leave, that little weirdo, and I can tell he's about to fight back again. But then, another person joined in. It was a woman, pretty young looking. She had short silver hair and a strange type of dress. She said to the kid, 'Stop Daisuke! It's no use! He won't remember until you get all the feathers!' Remember what, I'll like to know. And she called _him _Daisuke too!" He snorted.

Dark felt curious. Remember what indeed? Hmmmm, feathers…he had a feeling he knew that kid.

"Then she does, I dunno, magic or something."

Dark's eyes widened in surprise. Magic?

"There was this sort of black feather storm in between us, and she told that kid to 'get the feather and hurry up.' Because they apparently didn't have much time left."

Daisuke grew quiet, and Dark could tell there was something tugging at him, something he couldn't understand.

"What happened next?" Dark asked quietly, curious to know.

"I…I saw an image." Daisuke started softly. "It was of…you, trapped by your wings. And you looked…lonely. Sad. And there was…something different. About you I mean. Cause for a moment there, when you looked up in the image, the redhead was in your place or something, except he looked…more cheerful. More…complete. And I had a feeling that the kid had seen it too."

Dark felt strange. Who was this kid exactly? And what connection did he have to him?

"Then, the kid goes over to Riku, and takes her black feather. Then he just left."

Dark felt like he could see the scene in his mind. The redhead and Daisuke quarrelling, fighting, and To-to and her magic…wait, where did the name To-to come from?

"Daisuke, describe that woman again."

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked. Something was up with Dark…but he obliged.

Dark listened carefully to Daisuke's description of the magic woman. When he finished, a name left his lips.

"The Towa no Shirube."

"What?"

"An art piece." Dark explained. "Its name means the Eternal Guide and its specialty is finding things. A Hikari art piece." He finished as if that explained it all.

"But…then why was it a woman?" asked Daisuke, genuinely confused.

"It takes the form of a young woman at times. But when weakened, it turns into a small pink bird." He grinned. "It's actually 98 years old. From what I have heard, it preferred to be called To-to instead of Towa, because Towa, meaning 'eternal', sounds 'so' old."

"Oh…"

Dark sighed and looked out the window. He was _sure _that the Towa no Shirube was destroyed long ago…so what was it doing with that redhead?

Suddenly, a movement outside caught his eye. What the…?

Leaving a surprised Daisuke, he dashed upstairs onto the open balcony. Sure enough, when he leaned over, he could see two people outside. A young silver haired woman -'The Towa no Shirube' he thought. - And a redhead.

'That must be the one Dai was talking about.' Dark thought. Funny, he looked exactly the way Dark had imagined him to be. Clumsy, awkward, but all the same kind and generous. Dark smirked. He couldn't even _begin _to imagine how someone like him could avoid the Daisuke punch he himself had experienced many times.

As he watched, the two paused as they ran past the house. The redhead slowed down until he was directly lined with the front path. He stared at the house with what appeared to be forlorn eyes and slumped down on the concrete, still staring. Towa poked him but he didn't seem to notice. Finally he sighed, and said something to his companion.

"I wish we could hurry up and find the last feather so that Dark would come back. My head seems so quiet without his voice, annoying as it is."

Amethyst eyes widened. What did his head have anything to do with anything?

Towa knelt down beside him and whispered to him (Dark has very good hearing, remember?).

"Don't worry Daisuke. We'll find it. And remember, I HATE seeing you so serious." She admonished, suddenly looking freakily scary.

"All right To-to," he muttered. "But…" he looked up at the house again, and Dark quickly hid from view. "Hey, I thought I just saw Dark." He could hear him quickly scramble to his feet, then the sound of a human hand grabbing flesh.

"Stop Daisuke! Remember, in this mirror world of the Sage of Sleep, the _real _Dark does not exist in this way! Remember what I said to you about staying focused on the one true Dark? Now come on! We don't have all day!"

Dark could hear a sigh of resignation, but he didn't hear footsteps. Instead, to his surprise when he peered over, he saw the girl pick Daisuke up and sprout a pair of small wings, and they flew off, the redhead looking back at the house sadly. For an instant, their eyes locked, and ruby orbs widened, but reluctantly looked away, determined to stay focused.

As they left, Dark slumped down and tried to make sense of all that had happened. But try as he might, he didn't know what to make of the whole situation. So, before he gave himself a headache, he headed inside to prepare for the night's thieving.

_**

* * *

Present Time **_

"Another easy steal for me!" hummed Dark, who was flying towards the Niwa's house.

"Nearly there…what the!" the Phantom Thief nearly fell out of the air in his shock. For on the balcony of the Niwa boy was…him. And sitting on his head was a familiar white bunny. Dark hovered over the surrounding trees for a minute, attempting to register this new bit of unwanted information.

"Wiz…you're still there aren't you?" he asked, somewhat confusedly.

"Kyuuuu!" was the happy reply he received.

"Then…who is that?" Dark muttered, staring at the dark figure on the balcony.

* * *

"Hey Wiz! We're there! Land on that balcony!" called Daisuke as he and his wings swooped lower down. 

"Kyuuuu!"

They landed gently, and Daisuke, careful not to disturb the house's residents, although they _were_ his family, leaned against the rail, Wiz sitting on his now purple head.

"Ahhhh…" he groaned, stretching his arms above his head. "I'm not used being in control and flying." He muttered, alert for any sign of Dark.

"Do you think I can change back yet Wiz?" Daisuke asked hopefully. He really wasn't comfortable with being in Dark's form _and _being in control.

Before the white bunny could answer, he (Wiz) noticed a slight shadow out of the corner of his eyes. He hopped towards the shadow, eyes widening and tiny heart beating hard. Could it be? Could it _really _be?…Yes! It was, it was!

"Kyuuuuuu!"

For some reason, Wiz sounded happier than usual. Daisuke noticed him bounding off and he followed him to the window-door that led inside. Had he seen Dark?

Wiz pressed his furry face against the glass, whimpering sadly. Why couldn't he _ever _get strawberries when he really wanted to? And such nice ripe ones too, growing in a little pot…

Daisuke sighed. No, the bunny had just let his stomach overtake him. Why he loved strawberries that much, he didn't know. And here Daisuke was, hoping that Wiz had spotted Dark. He headed back to the rail, taking To-to out of his pocket while he was at it. He felt her head; it was barely warm anymore. He wished Dark would hurry up and give him the feather so that they could go back.

Reluctantly, Wiz followed him back and once again jumped on his head, snuggling down. He enjoyed sitting on his owner's head. So comfortable…but he liked it more when it was red; reminded him of strawberries. Speaking of which…

"Kyuuuuuu!"

"What Wiz?" Daisuke asked, feeling Wiz shake his head. Then it hit him. Forgetting all regard for his mirror family, Daisuke pulled Wiz down and held him in front of him, eyes wide in disbelief.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T CHANGE BACK YET!"

* * *

Dark blinked. Right…that version of him was strange. Change back into what? And why was Wiz down there when he was up here with him, which wasn't possible because someone can't be in two places at once, unless they were Wiz and could change into him, Dark, and make it seem like they were in two places at once which they really weren't and…all in all he was confusing himself. 

He smirked, watching himself pull a stress attack. If that _was _him, he would definitely _not _act as unsophisticated as that. What a _weirdo_.

He listened carefully to his 'uncool' self as he talked to his bunny.

"But surely _you _can do it Wiz!"

"Kyuuuu!"

The boy's eyes were downcast. "But…To-to isn't awake and how else am I supposed to convince Dark when I look exactly like him?"

Hmmmmm…interesting. Another person who knew the Towa no Shirube? Or…maybe the same one as before but with a different appearance?

As Dark watched quietly, he pulled out 9 black feathers. 'Hey!' he thought indignantly. 'Aren't those _mine_?' He sighed, looking through them, occasionally twirling one around. "Just one more…" Dark heard him mumble.

"Dark! Are you back already?"

Both of them froze. 'Hmmm, this could be funny,' thought Dark as he remained in his position and watching the other him's reaction to Daisuke's voice.

* * *

"Hey Dark!" 

'Oh no!' thought Daisuke frantically. He turned in time to see Mirror Dark appear and greet him.

"Where's the painting Dark?"

'Wait a minute…wasn't he and Phantom Thief Dark one and the same?' thought Daisuke, eyeing Mirror Dark suspiciously. 'Well, seeing as he thinks _I'm_ the Dark of this world, obviously not.

"Hey…weren't you wearing something different when you went out?" asked Mirror Dark confusedly.

"Kyuuuu!"

"Huh? Wiz what is it?" asked Daisuke, looking at the bunny.

"Wait a minute…you're not Dark!" Mirror Dark lunged at him, but Daisuke easily dodged. He had forgotten that the one thing that didn't change in the transformation was his voice.

"Who are you and what have you done to Dark?" snarled Mirror Dark, bearing down on him.

"Whatever it is you're going to do, Wiz, hurry up and do it!' Daisuke muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Wiz transformed into yet _another _version of Dark (you knew he could do that didn't you?) and held a black feather over Daisuke's head. He muttered an incantation (yay for magic Wiz!) with a cute 'kyuuu' at the end for good measure.

Dark's eyes widened in surprise as a blue light surrounded the 'other' him (not Wiz) and his hair grew shorter, and redder, and he grew a tad bit shorter too. His clothes changed into what appeared to be a school uniform. With a loud 'kyuuu', Wiz changed back into his cute little self immediately afterwards.

"What the…" mumbled Mirror Dark, confused by _everything_. "Hey! You're that redhead again!"

Daisuke was too relieved to notice him at first. But with the help of a few urging tugs from Wiz, he noticed the teen angrily glaring at him.

"My _name_ is Daisuke!" snapped Daisuke (duh!). He was starting to get real annoyed by this whole thing. And he only had 11 minutes left… (Yes, all the things that included Daisuke that have happened since the last chapter only took 4 minutes. Sadly I put myself in the trap of not enough time for the story so I'm desperately giving a lame excuse for it.)

Mirror Dark opened his mouth to retaliate again, but before he could, Daisuke cut him off.

"Now where's Dark! I need to talk to him quickly!"

'How the hell am I supposed to know where he is?" he shot back. "First, you impersonate me and now you try to take on the look of Dark? Like I'm going to help _you_!"

With that, he pulled his arm back and once again attempted to punch him. As Dark watched, interested, Daisuke, who could somehow avoid things with ease once he had experienced it before, jumped away easily onto the roof. (Like how Satoshi can recreate any painting he has seen before.)

A light switched on in the room below them.

"Daisuke, honey. What's happening? Is Dark back yet?"

"Mom!" both boys cried out at the same time, then instantly glaring at each other.

The door slid open, and Emiko appeared on the balcony, looking up at them, a confused expression on her face. Her eyes widened as she noticed the redhead on the roof.

"Daisuke…what's going on? And…omigod! You're actually here!" (That last part was to Daisuke.)

"You know him mom?" asked Mirror Dark incredously.

(This next part is a _bit _like the anime version)

"Daisuke, just let him go. He has a reason to be here." She ordered. (Wow! Amazing Emiko!)

"But mom! Who is he?" Mirror Dark protested loudly.

"He's…he's…" Emiko trailed off, shaking her head firmly. "Just let him do his job here Daisuke!"

Before anyone could say anything anymore, she headed back inside. Just before she closed the door again, she looked back at Daisuke, a knowing glimmer in her eye, and she winked, ever so quickly. Then the door slid shut and she was gone, muttering 3 last words quietly. "He's…my son."

Daisuke smiled to himself, grateful his mom still somehow knew. She was always a wise, if not overly cheerful, one. "Thank you mom."

**

* * *

Wow, that took a while…I'm really dragging this story on. Sorry if I confuse you with who the real Dark is in the Sage of Sleep, and if my references to people (such as Mirror Dark, Dark and Daisuke) are unreliable, but truth is, I'm confused myself. You see, in the manga, Dark is Daisuke in the Sage of Sleep, but here, he's…well he's just himself in that prison place mentioned in previous chapter. And Mirror Dark is supposed to be representing the real Dark here too, kind of, but all in all this is very mixed up. Any questions, review this story and I'll answer them best I can. So please R&R! **


	3. The Last Feather

**Shadowed Memories**

**Yay for lucky 3! I think I'll _finally _get to the point here, cool? I know, I know, the chapter titles are all lame, but I can't think of anything else! You got a problem, review me about it! Then I'll forgive you because you reviewed! So either way, _I _WIN! HAHAHAHAHA! Erhem, read on you readers!**

**Chapter 3: The Last Feather**

"…What was that all about?" mumbled Mirror Dark, slightly puzzled by his mom's reaction. He looked over to the redhead who was still staring at the doorway, a small smile still on his face. Daisuke's smile grew smaller. His mom knowing his purpose here just made him feel even more homesick and eager to go home. His crimson eyes that were only just before shining with happiness lost its glow a bit with the thought of the real reason he was here.

Completely disobeying his mother's wish, Mirror Dark lunged at him once again, snapping Daisuke out of his reverie. They continue to bicker a bit, as though the past event had never happened.

Dark was too engrossed to notice the white bunny jump over to him, 'kyuuu'-ing loudly so as to catch the attention of Daisuke. His own Wiz was still in the form of wings and attached to his back, but he could feel them quiver slightly at the sight of itself.

(A/N: BTW, sorry I forgot to add this, but Daisuke did not catch the 1st black feather at the beginning.)

Unfortunately, Daisuke and Mirror Dark were both quarrelling so loudly that neither heard the crying animal. Wiz jumped back to Daisuke, desperately trying to get his attention but to no avail. Dark finally decided that it was time he showed himself to the bickering boys.

"…NOW WHERE IS HE DAMNIT!" (Mirror Dark)

"That's what I'm asking you!" (Dai)

"My, my. I'm so pleased that you two are so ahhhh, _concerned_ about me."

Both boys turned towards the suave, cocky voice. Lounging just beside them, with black wings spread majestically, was the Phantom Thief Dark.

"Dark!" both boys exclaimed. "You idiot!" added Mirror Dark, giving him one of his punches.

Dark turned to Daisuke.

"Now who are you and what do you want?"

"Dark, where is the last memory feather!" asked Daisuke quickly, knowing all too well his lack of time.

"What memory feather?" questioned Dark, thinking the boy had lost it.

"These!" he pulled out the 9 black feathers that Dark had seen him examining only just before. Daisuke held them out to the Thief, begging him to remember.

Silently, Dark reached out for them, only to wince and draw back his hand.

"Ouch. I don't know _where _you got these feathers from but they _hurt_. What kind of magical property do they have?"

Daisuke felt depressed. Dark obviously did not remember. Slowly, he lifted his head and looked Dark in the eye.

"You _have _to remember Dark! To-to is dying and I can't help her!" he lifted the pink bird gently out of his pocket and cradled her lightly. There was only a whisper of life in her now.

A purple eyebrow shot up in confusion, followed by a questioning stare.

"The Towa no Shirube? How did she end up with you? It was destroyed ages ago!"

"She…she…" the redhead quavered under the fierce stare. "She still exists in my world. She promised to help me get you out of the Sage of Sleep in return for me taking her home."

"Sage of Sleep? That Hikari art piece?" asked Dark. Why was everything so confusing? "What do you mean 'your world'?"

Daisuke didn't know how to explain it but Wiz came to the rescue. He transformed into Daisuke and nudged the redhead.

"Kyuuuu! Kyuuuu…" urged the bunny. He pointed at the struggling bird, who was now To-to in her night form.

Daisuke noticed this and immediately helped her up.

"To-to! You're alright!"

"Nnnng…Daisuke?" she muttered, slightly dazed. "Have you got the feather yet?"

"No…not yet. Can you help me?"

"I'll try…" she replied. All this while Dark and Mirror Dark where watching them with question marks hovering over their heads, while Mirror Wiz transformed back and hopped to Wiz, sniffing confusedly.

"Ok…so long story short. In the real world, for this is the mirror world created by Dark's dreams, Dark was trapped by Krad in the Sage of Sleep. Yes I know it doesn't exist here but then again, neither does me or Daisuke and we're still here." She indicated the redhead and herself, noticing Dark's look. "We have come to get him back, and found out he remembers nothing of his past. And _you,_" indicates Mirror Dark. "Are basically Dark's connection. Like his soul rests in your body, but the real one is trapped somewhere you don't need to know. I don't know how you come into this though…" she trailed off thoughtfully, looking at Dark. "And we have to get the 10 memory feathers back so his memory can be restored. Now…"She explained, suddenly vibrant again, her gloved finger pointing at Dark. "Where's the last feather?"

"Look I don't know what you're on about lady!" he shouted angrily. "I have nothing of that sort which hurts so much just by me getting close to them." he finished indignantly.

"Ahhhh…it seems that the feathers are filled with Dark's strong memories. They are also filled with negative feelings of pain and loneliness." To-to explained, then she turned to Daisuke.

"Daisuke, I talked to Dark before. You have to hurry. He's losing his will to come back because of the confusion he is in now. I tried to convince him, but I don't know if its working…" To-to's voice trailed off as she once again grew weakened and fainted.

"To-to!" cried Daisuke, instantly worried. He turned back to Dark. "You have to tell me where to find the feather Dark!"

"But I don't have it." He whispered, and suddenly, the world seemed to fade away into confusing mix of blues. Only Daisuke was left, sitting there in the emptiness, his red hair contrasting sharply with blue. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind came, blowing the black feathers from his hand. They danced about, flying just out of his reach. Eventually, he caught them all and sat down to think about everything.

Dark didn't have the feather, and no-one else here seemed to. So what other memory was so important to Dark that they had missed out on?

Daisuke felt the burden of the whole situation heave onto him. Dark would be gone soon if he didn't do something soon. He couldn't bear to think what life would be like without that voice in his head. Ironic how hard he had first tried to get rid of him, but it seemed now that Dark had become an important part of him.

Important part…

Daisuke's head shot up instantly. If Dark played such a big role in Daisuke's mind, surely he would be the same for Dark? He had always thought that under all the teasing and jokes, there were hints of something else…like how a brother would act over his little sibling.

But…he was sure he didn't have the last feather.

"Ouch!" Daisuke suddenly winced. The tip of one of the feathers had run sharply along his fingertip, causing it to bleed. A drop of blood dripped down onto the blue ground and became a deep purple in the light.

Red and blue make purple…he thought vaguely. Absent-mindedly, hisfinger slashed across the floor, and he finished quickly. The picture was of a feather.

He stared at the feather. Why did he draw that? Maybe because the words purple and feather somehow merged in his mind, causinghimto think that for somereason, itwould have something to do withDark. He waited. And waited. Nothing happened. He sighed. Guess it was just wishful thinking.

Without warning, the picture flashed black, and Daisuke felt a searing pain in his heart.

"ARGHHHH!" Daisuke cried in agony. He started sobbing in pain. 'Why did this have to happen?' he thought in between fits of pain. His shaking hands were over his throbbing heart, and his eyes wide open in anguish. He suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to laugh, and he soon realised the feeling was from his hand. Ignoring the pain for a bit, he removed his hands and stared.

For in his hand, lay a single black feather. And it had most certainly _not _been there before.

A wild thought came to him. Had it…come from his heart? What did that mean? Did it mean…the true Dark was with him all the time? All that time, he was still inside him?

Out of the blue, the pain hit him again, harder than ever. He shut his eyes in a vain effort to contain it, but to no avail.

'Please help me Dark!' he thought desperately. 'Come on Dark!'

Daisuke lifted his head, and shouted for the entire world to hear.

"COME OUT DARK! DARKKKKKK!"

As he slipped away from the world, he vaguely thought he saw a smiling face, and a familiar feeling of warmth. His mind finally relinquished its hold completely, and he distantly thought he heard two simple words from a familiar voice.

"Thank you."

**

* * *

Yippee! Dark is back! Isn't everyone just _soooo _happy? But wait! Dark is back, but it isn't finished yet! I think I'll write one or two chapters more, just to end it ok? Well, until the next update, bye!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	4. Believe in the Darkness

**Shadowed Memories**

**Hum-di-dum-di-doom, chapter 4 is up! Peoples, please review this story so I know how you think of this. Heck, you can criticise me for all I care, just I want to know if you think its good or bad, ok? So review now and you, uh, get uh, I know! You get a happy me! **

**Chapter 4: Believe in the Darkness**

The last thing he remembered was a searing pain, then calling out to Dark. He thought he saw the smiling Thief, and heard his voice, but maybe it was from the pain. He saw his own body changing, into that of one he knew. Dark's.

Dark stretched hard. Oh god, it was great to be alive.

"I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" he shouted, as if announcing his existence to the world. His wild purple hair was back, the thieving outfit, sharp handsome looks that could make every, well almost, every woman swoon on their feet, everything. Too bad his cocky attitude was back too.

'_Dark! Are you there?'_he called out, hoping he would get an answer.

'_Of course I am, Daisuke! Weren't you listening?' _was the cocky reply he got. Daisuke sighed in relief. Finally they could go home.

'_About time you found where the last feather was. I thought I was a goner there because of you!' _

Instantly infuriated, Daisuke was about to answer back before he remembered something else more important.

'_To-to! Dark, is To-to alright?' _Daisuke asked frantically, his little redhead going berserk with worry. _'You've got to save her, Dark! I promised her we'll take her home!'_

"Ok, ok Daisuke." He replied, noticing the unconscious woman. "Chill, I got things under control."

He knelt down beside her, and sat there for a moment, as if considering.

"Well, she did fetch me from the sea when I dropped in," he murmured, almost to himself. "And she had to good talk to me too. So I think I owe her one."

'_Oh no. He's not going to what I think he is…is he?' _thought Daisuke in concern, knowing all too well the Thief's demeanour.

Dark bent down to the sleeping woman and kissed her.

'_OH NO! HE DID! HE DID IT!' _Daisuke screamed mentally, grabbing his head in his hands before going off to the back of Dark's mind to sulk. _'How could he? How could he just kiss To-to like that!'_

Dark winced slightly, as he pulled away, a hand to the side of his head. Man, Daisuke could scream really loud for such a shrimpy boy. _'Hey! Who are you calling shrimpy! You **are **the one who kissed her! And I went through all that trouble just to save you, To-to too, and you kiss a sleeping woman!' _Dark frowned, that ringing noise was really going to give him a headache. Why did Daisuke's voice have to be so echoic?

"Don't worry Daisuke." He grinned in a way that made the boy shake with terror. "She likes it. All of them do!"

"_Womanizer! Riku didn't like it!" _Daisuke pointed out, a bit too crudely for Dark's liking. _"People are REALLY going to hate you for being a womanizer one day!"_

The grin turned into a smirk. "What, you like that word now Dai?"

One could almost see the redhead cross his arms and give an annoyed look. _"We should have just left you alone here…" _he mumbled, not really meaning it though, of course.

Their, err-hem, conversation was interrupted by a stirring and a slight groaning noise from To-to. She looked up, and found her self staring into deep amethyst orbs, and immediately blushed a deep red.

"Princess Towa, good to see you awake." He addressed her graciously. "And thankyou for your favours for me, this is a good way to repay you, I believe."

The blush deepened, if possible, and Towa suddenly transformed into he little bird form, twittering excitedly. "To think I've been awaken by a kiss from the great Kaitou Dark himself! Oh my!" she flapped around hyper-actively for a minute before a black gloved hand picked her up and she was eye level with Dark.

"Aren't you a funny little thing?" he chuckled amusingly. He placed her on his head where she snuggled down, still blushing madly. _'So Daisuke finally realised where the last feather is.'_ She thought. She had already known, of course, but could not tell him. '_And Dark…he knows_ _now where he truly belongs. And he knows that Daisuke and all the Niwa's truly are important to him, or why else would the feather been where it was?'_ She smiled, remembering Dark's last contribution to their conversation in his prison.

'_If Daisuke finds it in its correct place, I'll come back. If not, then I know I have no place there.'_

'_At least all works out now.'_ She sighed contently.

"Hey To-to! Don't use up all your energy ok? I only gave you a bit of mine."

He stretched once more before getting serious.

"Ok! Let's get out of this fantasy world!" he raised his arm. "WIZ! COME TO ME!"

With a loud 'kyuuu' and a flurry of black feathers, Wiz became the wings of Dark and they flew up, out of the mirror. Dark smiled at Wiz.

"Good to see you're still flying free, Wiz," He remembered his prison all too well. 'And I wish this mirror would never contain another soul.' He thought to himself, but Daisuke still heard every word, although he remained quiet.

They exited the mirror, not looking back at the world inside. The world turned black, before seemingly shattering into large pieces of glass. It would remain like that until its next occupant, until it found the next desire of the dweller and captured it, turning it into reality.

Dark knew this, and prayed that the time would never come. For you never know how strong the darkness of your heart is until you're lost in it yourself.

* * *

"Oops! Back to you Daisuke!"

'_What' _"DO YOU MEAN!" Daisuke shouted, suddenly finding himself in control and falling into the choppy sea.

Dark grinned from inside his mind. _'I mean, I'm exhausted and need my beauty sleep so you have to take over.'_

"All you're going to do is watch me and laugh!" he spluttered, doggy paddling furiously. Beside him, Wiz and To-to were flailing about hopelessly, both, well, let's just say that water is _not _their best friend.

Daisuke picked them up onto his head, and set out for the shore, which luckily was not _too _far from where they were. _'At least Dark did something right by falling closer to shore. His judgement isn't that bad, I suppose.'_ He thought dryly, something he was _not,_ as he swam closer.

'_Hey! What do you mean by that!'_ Dark shouted in his mind, comically angry.

Daisuke winced. _'Do you mind? I'm trying not to drown and kill one innocent boy, a bunny and a live art piece here!' _he thought.

'_What about me!' _Dark whined. _'I'm going to die too if you die…'_

'_One: You're not innocent. Two: you're still going to live on in the next male.'_

'_Yeah, but if there is no father, there _can't _be a next male.' _Dark pointed out smugly.

'_Then all the better for us.'_ Thought Daisuke calmly, imagining a picture of Dark drowning in the sea.

'_Damn!' _he swore, realising the word trap he put himself in. _'Hey look…is that Risa?'_

'_Huh? It is! What's she doing here?'_ asked Daisuke mentally. Risa was not too far ahead of him, on a small patch of land not even big enough to be rightfully called an island. She was unconscious, and the water was steadily rising. It was already up to her hips…

Daisuke quickly swam over, and picked her up. Somehow, he managed to swim all the way back to shore, with the weight of another wet person, a wet bunny (they're really heavy when they're wet, noticed?), a wet bird, his own clothes wet and dragging him down, and a dry spirit thing in his head teasing him about getting the girl on his own. Dark only shut up when Daisuke pointed out that he would transform if he continued and then Dark would be stuck with the job.

Once, during the trip, Risa had opened her eyes slightly, due to the movement. She looked up at him, dazed, and whispered something before fainting again. Daisuke felt his heart pound, but only slightly. After all, Riku was his Sacred Maiden now.

They collapsed on the shore, all panting heavily (except for Dark and Risa of course), and Daisuke wondered briefly what to do. Wiz shook himself dry, To-to transformed back into her human form and looked around her, noticing Satoshi coming their way. His blue eyes widened at the sight of them all on the beach, and he made his way over coolly.

"What-?"

"Satoshi! What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for elder and younger Harada. Obviously that's one problem off." Satoshi replied calmly, raising an eyebrow at them all. "So…Dark is back?" he asked, almost conversationally.

Daisuke winced from the loud voice in his head. _'LIKE HELL I'M BACK! WHAT DID HE EXPECT! WHEN HE PUT ME IN THERE HE KNEW I WOULDN'T STAY IN THERE!'_

"Uh, yes…unfortunately." Daisuke replied, wringing the water out of his hair, which had darkened due to the water, therefore the wringing causing it to return to its normal fiery red.

'_What does that mean! Dai, whose side are you on?' _Dark whined, while simultaneously giving glares in the Commander's direction.

"Wait a minute…Riku's missing!" exclaimed Daisuke, suddenly fully hearing Satoshi's words.

"Yes…"

Before he finished, Daisuke was already dashing off, calling out an excuse of 'going to find her.' Towa cupped her hands, and called out to Daisuke. "She's in the woods! Riku's in the woods!'

Daisuke nodded, calling out his thanks, before charging off again, heart pounding frantically. '_So that image I saw in the mirror was true.' _He thought vaguely.

Satoshi watched him go, before turning his attention back to the brunette. She was sitting up now, looking around. She noticed him and immediately blushed, wondering what happened.

"S-satoshi, did you rescue me?"

"No. Someone else did. I just found you here. I saw someone with dark hair run off when I got here though." He half-lied. Well, technically it _was _true because Daisuke's hair had been a maroon colour due to the night and the water.

Risa instantly sighed in relief. She was glad it wasn't Satoshi; he really wasn't her type of guy.

"It was Dark! I know it must have been Dark because I woke up before, and saw him carrying me in the sea!"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow at her passion for Dark; he could see how hard it could be to be Daisuke sometimes.

They just remained there awkwardly for a moment, each waiting for the other to say something. Satoshi sure wasn't opening his mouth, and Risa was getting more and more annoyed by his icy attitude. Relief came to them soon when they heard a familiar voice calling to them.

"Hey! Satoshi! Risa! There you are!" Takeshi yelled, waving his arm madly.

He caught up with them, panting hard. "Hey Satoshi, where did you find her?"

Before Satoshi could say anything to prove Takeshi wrong, Risa jumped in.

"He just found me here! Dark was the one who rescued me from the island I was stuck on!" she beamed at the thought of being saved by her crush.

Takeshi looked at Satoshi, who shrugged, and looked back at Risa, scratching his head.

"Well, it _might _have been him. Seeing as he did announce stealing an artefact on this very island, he might have noticed you and brought you back." He reasoned doubtfully.

"By the way, Satoshi, any sign of Daisuke yet?"

"Yes. He was on the beach before. He's gone to look for elder Harada."

"Good!" Takeshi clapped his hands ecstatically. "We'll keep looking for her too! Take Risa back to the hotel before the teachers notice ok Satoshi!" he called, already running off.

"Riku's missing? And Daisuke was here before?" Risa asked incredulously.

Satoshi nodded. "Risa, you go back to the hotel first. I've got to do something here."

"Ok!" Risa immediately jumped up and ran off. She was glad to be out of the 'Ice Prince's' presence.

Satoshi watched her run off, before turning his attention back to To-to whom no-one had noticed, surprisingly.

The sharp ocean winds whipped around them, blowing their hair and clothes into a mess. She bowed at him formally. "I thank your Hikari ancestors for creating me, but I would like to go back with Daisuke!" she chirped excitedly.

He nodded. "You already have free will; that was proven when you chose to help him. Anyway," he looked out at the sea. "All Hikari artworks seem destined to end up with the Niwa's."

Towa nodded and went off, leaving Satoshi to stare out at the stormy sea.

'So he's back.' Thought Satoshi. He could never seem to capture Dark permanently.

**_

* * *

Later that evening…_**

"So everyone's been found?" asked Takeshi loudly to his surrounding classmates. A loud chorus of 'yes' greeted him and he sat back down, grinning cheekily. "I _told _you we didn't need to get the adults involved!"

"Get involved with what, Saehara!"

Takeshi gulped audibly at the sight of the leering teacher bearing down over him, glasses flashing dangerously. Everyone laughed, even the teacher, as Takeshi struggled to make some feeble excuse that was acceptable.

Daisuke smiled and slipped out of the room, quietly so nobody noticed him. He had found Riku in the woods earlier, as To-to had said. He went back to his room, where To-to the bird and Wiz the bunny were fighting, err-hem, playing with each other in a, uh, slightly violent way. They were arguing over who knows what and would have probably gone on forever had Daisuke not stepped in and separated the two who were still glaring angrily at each other. He laughed and lifted To-to to eye level.

"Now, now To-to, birds don't fight with bunnies."

To-to gave him an indignant glower and promptly pecked him on the nose.

"Ow!" he cried, dropping the twittering bird. "Be quiet Dark!" he ordered the laughing Thief, trying to maintain his dignity, which was hard since he looked like Rudolph the Red-nose reindeer, which Dark was quick to point out.

Daisuke sighed, and gave up. It was no use against two chittering art pieces and one clueless bunny. He lay down on his bed, though far from sleep, and propped a mirror on his legs. Inside the mirror, instead of his own reflection, was Dark.

He glared at the Kaitou who was still sniggering madly.

"Now shut up! If it wasn't for me and To-to, you would still be inside that _mirror_!"

Dark grinned lazily at him. "Yeah and if I hadn't come out, you would still be seizing in pain!"

Daisuke's face flushed with anger. "Well, it's your fault for not coming out earlier! What were you doing anyway?"

Dark instantly sobered up and looked away, not wanting to remember what happened in there.

Daisuke grasped the mirror tightly and shook it a bit.

"Dark? Dark?"

The image in the mirror faded, leaving only a bewildered redhead. He sighed and put the mirror aside, knowing better than to question the Thief when he didn't want to answer. He would tell him when he wanted to. Although, come to think of it, most of the time he didn't find out in the end anyway.

To-to hopped up to him and regarded him with small black eyes.

"Leave him be for now Daisuke! Its rather unpleasant, the situation he was in." piped the tiny bird.

Daisuke sighed again and lay back on his pillow. "Yeah, I know. But still, I'm curious."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the room, Riku had just escaped from the crowd of sympathisers who were obviously sympathising with her over her little adventure. She distantly heard another one wonder out loud how Daisuke had known that Riku was in the woods. Riku paused, because she too was rather curious.

"Maybe he used magic!" joked one of the girls in that crowd.

"Nah, it's a lovers' thing." Another one stated off-handedly. "You know how those two are like with each other. Lovers' instinct, you see?"

All the other girls agreed and giggled at the thought of Daisuke and Riku together, while said girl blushed and headed off, looking for Daisuke. She couldn't find him anywhere, so took to asking around.

"'Scuse, have you seen Daisuke anywhere?"

"Nope sorry."

"Oh…ok."

"Have you seen Daisuke anywhere?"

"Uh…no. Checked in the lobby of this hotel yet? He does like art pieces."

"Thanks, but…he said those ones weren't very interesting to him."

Riku continued like this for a good 10 minutes or so, until she decided to go to Takeshi, whom she normally hated going anywhere near.

"Hey! Takeshi! Seen Daisuke anywhere!" she yelled over the din of the crowd.

He looked over to her. "Oh Daisuke? He said he was going out for a little walk on the beach and would be back soon."

Riku beamed. "Thanks! I'm going out too ok?"

"Sure!" he nodded, flashing a snide grin. "Just don't get lost again. And, oh, you owe me one now!"

Riku didn't hear the last bit as she was already out the room and pulling on a jacket. She hurried outside and ran towards the beach. When she reached there, she looked up and down the stretch of the beach, but sighed in disappointment, as it lacked the one whom she was looking for. She was about to head back when she noticed a set of footprints on the beach. She squinted, as it was getting quite dark, and could make out the direction they were heading in. Sure they were Daisuke's, she followed them to a cliff overhanging the sea, where a tall white lighthouse stood.

Riku looked up and instantly brightened up when she noticed a bright blob of red leaning against the rail. Wishing to surprise him, she quietly sneaked over to the door and entered the dark building, swiftly dashing up the stairs. When she reached the door to the top, she grinned quietly to herself and opened the door a slight bit. She peeked outside, and her grin grew broader as she saw Daisuke sketching a picture in his trusty sketchpad. She couldn't see the picture, but seeing as he occasionally glanced up at the fading sky, she guessed it was of the sunset.

Riku saw him sigh slightly, as he closed the book, and just stood there for a moment, allowing the sharp sea breeze to blow his spiky hair into an even messier mess. She watched as he leaned back, and walked around the side of the lighthouse and out of her view. Her grin turned into a small smile, and she tiptoed out to surprise him. _'Good, now he can't see me come out to surprise him!_' she thought, creeping around the side.

**

* * *

OK! 7 pages for this chapter up and ready! So what do you think? Please R&R and tell me, and also tell me if you want a romantic scene between Riku and Daisuke! If I am going to do that, please pardon me if it's not too romantic, since it will be my first time. I don't plan on doing the last chapter until somebody answers that question ok! Yes, chapter 5 may be the last chapter to this story. Isn't that great? My first completed story that is not a poem! Ok, so check this off on your list!**

**1. Read!**

**2. Review with answer about that pairing!**

**3. Include any other suggestions or comments!**

**4. Wait for next chapter and review again! XD**

**Please**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!**


	5. Riku, Did I Ever Tell You?

**Shadowed Memories**

**Sorry I took so long to update. I was too caught up with other things…and homework. I'm going for the 'romantic' scene now, but I doubt it would be very good because I suck at that sort of stuff. Anyhow, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Riku, Did I Ever Tell you…?**

The wind whistled gently, blowing through any gaps it came across. The same wind whipped red locks into a messy pattern, yet the owner did not mind. He was too intent on his drawing in his hand, his pencil moving quickly across the near-blank page. It was nearly dark, and he would not be able to see for much longer.

Finally stopping his pencil which was on a roll, Daisuke looked up at the fading sky, smiling as he thought _'Everything is going to be ok now, it'll all be back to normal,' _even though normal didn't use to consist of a Phantom Thief in his head, it was still bearable. He moved around the lighthouse so that he was facing the shoreline on the beach.

--Hey, Daisuke--

-Yeah?-

--Riku's behind you, know that?--

-She-what! Why would she be here?- Daisuke thought, surprised.

--Dunno, but looks like your about to find out, right about…--

"SURPRISE!" Riku called joyfully as she leapt from behind, giving Daisuke a large bear hug.

--…Now-- Dark finished triumphantly, crossing his arms as a smirk appeared on his face. Daisuke turned his head around to meet hers, and both blushed deeply.

Riku got off him and they both leaned against the rail, watching the sunset together. Daisuke cleared his throat nervously; the awkward silence was beginning to get to him.

"R-Riku?" she turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Yes?"

"U-um…did you come here for a reason?" he asked uneasily. Hope he didn't sound insulting…

Riku shrugged, looking out at the sea again. "I'm not sure; I guess it was just to see you Daisuke." She smiled at him shyly, a big blush on her face. Daisuke smiled gently back.

"I wanted to see you too, Riku."

Riku looked at his kindly smiling face, and suddenly broke into tears, covering her eyes with her hands. Daisuke looked shocked as he reached out a hand to comfort her. She welcomed the comfort gratefully, allowing herself into a one-armed hug.

"What's wrong Riku? Why are you crying?" he whispered, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Riku shook her head and gradually reduced the sobs to a slight sniffle. Finally, she looked up with worried eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Daisuke, I was _so _scared when I got lost; I thought I wouldn't ever get out!" she admitted, clutching onto his shirt. "A-and, when you came, I was so glad to see you!"

She wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes and blushed, looking away. "You must think I'm stupid now, blabbering about all this stuff…" she mumbled, suddenly fascinated with the lining of Daisuke's shirt.

Suddenly, she felt the wind squeezed out of her as she was pulled into a fierce hug. Her eyes widened in shock, but they gradually calmed down as her body relaxed and became Riku-mush in Daisuke's arms.

"Don't worry. I'm here now." He whispered comfortingly, stroking her silky smooth hair with one hand while still embracing her tightly with the other. He didn't quite know what had compelled him to make such a bold move like this; normally he was the shy, awkward type who let others make the first move.

Gradually, they broke away, and Daisuke gave his trademark, sheepish smile, while rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "Ehehe…"

Riku blushed too; she was not good in awkward moments like this. She sneaked a glance at him, to see how he was acting, and was surprised to see that he was giving her the same type of looks.

Simultaneously, they both blushed and tried to avoid eye contact. Then, quite suddenly, Riku started laughing. She knew that Daisuke was giving her strange looks; she knew that later she was going to kill herself for acting so stupid in front of Daisuke, but right now she didn't care.

"Daisuke," she managed to choke out, while clutching her sides which were hurt from laughing. "Y-you lo-hahaha!"

"R-R-Riku?" he asked, trying to calm her down. Eventually, she sobered and looked at him happily.

"You look so funny when you're shy." She smiled, content alight in her eyes. "And that's why I love you." She whispered, a slight blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

He looked taken aback, but gradually relaxed and smiled, his eyes half closed.

"Riku, did I ever tell you why I loved you?"

Now it was her turn to be surprised. Was Daisuke actually…?

He stroked her hair, pulling out a long strand and running it through his fingers. He cupped chin so that he was looking directly at him.

"It's because you're…" he leaned closer, his mouth near her ear. "You are you." He whispered.

Riku blushed, but allowed Daisuke's arm to encircle her waist, so that they stood together. They watched the gentle waves lapping against the shore lines.

Maybe love really wasn't so far away for a Phantom Thief's Tamer.

--------------------------

**Sorry for the shortness and crappiness, but it seemed wrong to rush on, what with the way I ended and all (which completly sucked). Ok, that really sucked. I told you I'm not good at that sorta stuff…and in case some people are wondering, the reason why I didn't make them kiss or something like that, it's 'cause I didn't want to completely change the plot for the anime, even though I know it' completely irrelevant, I just felt that it wasn't quite right to make it really different. Next chapter should definitely be the last, ok? Thanks for putting up with my really late updates, till next time!**


	6. Do you Really Want to See my Pain?

**Shadowed Memories**

**Yayz…I updated faster than usual! Now _isn't _that a GREAT achievement? …**

**Not. Anyway, this is the last chapter, and I'll try to make it worth your wait. Hopefully, it'll be better than the last one…**

**Chapter 6: Do you really want to see my pain?**

"Well, guess that's that…" a voice could be heard from within the pile of junk, which included clothes, papers, open suitcases, numerous junk food packets and an alarm clock. Well, from next to all that junk.

Daisuke stood sheepishly at his spotless side of the room, with the made up bed and neatly packed suitcases, eyeing the side of his roommate (now I'm not too sure of the facts here, so correct me if I'm wrong). Takeshi also stood up, grinning at the sight in front of him.

"Well, Daisuke, guess we're all packed! Let's get going!" Takeshi made as if to pick up one of the few suitcases that was closed, but tripped unceremoniously on the way. You don't exactly want to know what he tripped on…

"Takeshi…all this stuff is yours, and _you _have to pack it." Daisuke told him, tiptoeing around the mess, bags in hand.

"No sweat, Daisuke! I'm just leaving a little, ah, _present _for these kind people here. I'm _sure _they won't mind." Takeshi replied cheerfully, this time successfully picking up his suitcase and following Daisuke out the door.

"Yes…but your _clothes_? Your _term _papers?" Daisuke asked incredulously as Takeshi slammed the door closed.

"I don't need them."

"Well…" Daisuke wracked his brain for some sort of strategy. "I _think _I saw your prized camera at the bottom of that mess…and there won't be enough space to chuck aside the junk to get to it." Daisuke hid his smile as Takeshi evidently began panicking. "I suppose you'll have to pack all of it up," he faked a sigh. "Or leave it there in that poor, poor mess…"

Takeshi attempted a weak smile. "Well, uh, I'm pretty sure I have it here…" he held up his bag and started searching through it.

"WHERE IS IT?"

"Uh…Takeshi…?" Daisuke asked, starting to get worried. But the other boy was already gone, probably starting to search through that rubbish for his precious camera.

Daisuke leaned back and frowned. "You know, I think Takeshi's camera really _is _still somewhere in there…"

People passing by gave him strange looks and hurried on, but he took no notice of them. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to really care.

-Dark?-

--…yeah?--

-Why are you so quiet nowadays? Normally you chatter so much it hurts my head.-

Dark scowled. --Now aren't _you _nice?--

-Well you _are. _It's kinda…_weird _that you're this quiet. It feels strange.-

Dark's scowl grew deeper, but he didn't answer. Daisuke hesitated, then tried again.

-Dark?-

--…--

-Is it because of what happened in the Sage of Sleep?-

Dark inhaled sharply, and although he tried to hide it, Daisuke heard it all too well.

-It is, isn't it?-

No answer. Daisuke blinked; he couldn't feel Dark there anymore.

-Dark?-

-Dark? Are you still there?- Daisuke began to panic, hoping that the Thief had not somehow managed to disappear again.

--Leave me alone.--

-Dark…- Daisuke bit his lip and held back a sigh. -Are you _ever _going to tell me what happened in there? I mean, it's just going to be worse if you don't say anything about it.-

Dark appeared to be about to say something, but then he shook his head violently and disappeared from earshot.

-Dark? _Dark?-_

Daisuke let the sigh out and closed his eyes. Just when he thought things were going to be back to normal, Dark had to get all moody and quiet. And things would _never _be normal if Dark wasn't going to let out what happened while he was in the mirror.

To-to hopped up to his shoulder and chirped quietly. "How's Dark?" she whispered in his ear, settling down on his shoulder.

Daisuke ran his hands through his hair and turned his head to look at her. "Not too agreeable. He won't tell me anything about what happened."

To-to chirruped understandably. "It was pretty hard for him in there, Daisuke, so it might be awhile before he will be willing to tell anyone about it." To-to patted the tips of his hair with a small wing in an attempt to comfort him. "Don't worry, he'll tell you when he's ready."

Daisuke nodded and smiled. "Thanks To-to. I guess I just have to be patient, huh?"

He thought about Dark's current state of mind and sighed again. Unfortunately, he wasn't one to be patient about these types of things.

-----------------------------

"Well…" Daisuke muttered, peering out the window towards the direction of the sea. "Guess we're leaving…"

He received no reply, for either everyone around him was too busy chattering or just weren't listening to him. He sighed as the bus pulled away and started heading back home.

Daisuke closed his eyes; all that racket was just giving him a headache, and he had enough on his mind at the moment.

Slowly, without even realising it or wondering how he managed to do so in such an environment, Daisuke fell asleep.

------------------------------

Daisuke opened his eyes and blinked.

Where am I? he tried to speak out loud, but no sound came out. He was in some sort of black and, as far as he could tell, empty room. He looked around; the only light or any sort of object in the room appeared to be thin sliver of bright white light.

As he watched, the light shivered and twisted, turning into some sort of doorway. Daisuke took a step towards it hesitantly, and reached for the doorknob.

As his fingers came into contact with the knob, the room disappeared in a flash of white light, and he found himself in a long white hallway.

Daisuke looked on both sides; they were filled with plain wooden doors, and no sign of human life. In front of him, the hallway twisted and turned so he could see no further than a few metres.

Slowly, he walked towards the first door and opened it, peering inside.

Nothing. And he meant that literally.

Not quite knowing why, he slammed the door and rushed to the next one, wrenching it open with a sort of urgency. There was nothing in this room too.

Suddenly, he started pounding down the hallway, following its every turn, loop and twist. He tried to stop, because he didn't know what he was doing, but his legs insisted on pounding forward.

_The last door…I have to get to the last door!_

Huh? Daisuke blinked as he continued running. What was that?

'_Where is this place? Why am I in such a hurry?' _

-Dark, where are we?-

Silence. Daisuke tried again.

-Dark?-

-Dark, don't ignore me now. Maybe later, but when we get out of this mess.-

Something wasn't right…he couldn't feel Dark's presence. Like when he disappeared into the mirror, and he was alone, he felt a sort of emptiness within him.

Like he was a shell with no creature living inside it.

Like he wasn't complete.

Panting, Daisuke finally reached the end of the hallway, where a solitary door stood before him. It was different from the rest, and held a more foreboding aura to it.

Yet he felt that Dark was beyond this door.

Determinedly, he grasped the doorknob in his hand and twisted it open. Slowly, he popped his head inside.

Seeing nothing but darkness, he walked in.

Dark? he called out silently, disappointed once again when his voice held no sound in it. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a bit of white light just hanging in the air. It seemed to beckon to him, and he obeyed, moving closer to it.

"W-what's this?" he thought out loud, too confused to notice that he was actually speaking in a way that could be heard again.

The light seemed to smile at him, strange as it may seem, and floated gently towards him. It brushed by his head, leaving a faint glowing mark.

"Huh?" he touched the area where he was touched by the light, feeling a sort of coolness on his head.

The ball of light had disappeared, leaving him in darkness once again, with only the small glow on his forehead to penetrate it. He squeezed his eyes shut, and pinched his arm, willing himself to wake up from this strange dream. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes again pouting slightly.

Sighing, Daisuke brushed his hair out of his eye. A red strand swept across the light on his forehead, glowing slightly silver. Confused, Daisuke brushed his own finger against the light, which by now felt like a pool of silver liquid, and took it down to eye level.

Sure enough, it was silver. Was that supposed to mean something?

Suddenly, he became too tired to think. His eyelids felt heavy, exhausted, as if they were made of gold and steadily weighing him down.

Maybe it was the silver stuff…he thought sleepily. Oh well, maybe I'll wake up from this strange dream now…

He closed his eyes and lay there, unconscious of the dark figure sitting next to him.

"Do you really want to know?" the voice of the person asked sadly, watching over the limp boy. He shook his head, violet bangs flying around him. "Very well then." He whispered, as the light on the head of the redhead spread around his body.

The glowing body faded away, as did the shadowy figure, mouthing silent words. An empty silence hung in the air, with only a small whisper lingering.

"_Do you really want to see my pain…?"_

---------------------------------

…**that was lame…and I guess I'll be ending the story here, huh? Basically, we leave the two to sort it all out. I hope you don't mind me ending at a cliffie of a sort. It seems kinda wrong to leave it here, but then again it also seems wrong to continue onto this or onto another chapter when I promised that this will be the last one! So, enjoy and please R&R!**


End file.
